


Nothing is What it Seems

by Notasmuch



Category: Bandom
Genre: BDSM, Consent Play, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consensual rape-roleplaying between Brendon and Bob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is What it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains BDSM of a roleplayed rape with bondage and sensory deprivation. However, there is no proper introduction to how it was all arranged or some written point at which they stop to check on each other, so it's as triggering as a real rape fic, except for the very ending.
> 
> Written for kink_bingo with the prompt "consent play."
> 
> Beta by [slashxmistress](http://slashxmistress.livejournal.com) of livejournal, any remaining mistakes are my own.

Brendon's skin prickled with heat and sweat. Summer nights were only exciting if there was a party going on. Trying to be a good little adult and going to sleep on time so he could get up early for a morning meeting, sucked. All the windows were opened to let some air in, but there was none anyway.

He was torn between not wanting to move a muscle and the knowledge that if he just came once, even really badly, he would fall asleep for sure.

So, he stretched and got the lube, decided to be as fast and efficient as possible. Fist around his cock, fingers in his ass, filthiest images he could come up with, and five minutes later he was throwing his sticky boxers across the room and closing his eyes.

He woke up again when his body started moving without his consent. Thinking he was falling off the bed, he tried to reach out, but then a weight pressed against his back and he was flattened belly down on the mattress.

"What..." A cloth was pushed into his mouth. He moved his shoulder, body waking up and panicking all at once. There was weight between his shoulder blades, on his hip and across his legs. Then someone breathed into his ear and he stilled completely, ice going through his veins.

"Hello, beautiful."

The voice wasn't too deep, nothing like the perverts movies warned him about, and yet there was definitely a strange man, still fully dressed, holding him down and rubbing, _oh god_ , rubbing himself against Brendon's ass.

Brendon struggled again, groaning and trying to shout through the cloth, but the man just leaned all his weight down, making movement impossible. He dragged one of Brendon's arms up and tied it to the headboard and no matter how much Brendon moved and tried to just slither away, he got the other one too.

Then the body on him relaxed, certain Brendon wouldn't be going anywhere.

The man sat on his thighs, holding his legs down but letting him squirm as much as he wanted to.

Brendon soon found out why. The more he struggled, the tighter the ropes got. He finally gave up when the burn on his wrists threatened to break his skin.

"Good knot, don't you think?"

Brendon tried to tell the man exactly what he thought about his knots, but then there was a familiar noise by his ear and he realized the man was smelling him.

A shiver of disgust went down his whole body and the man responded by pressing his erection, still in jeans, against Brendon's ass.

"Don't worry, pretty. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Brendon's voice was still muffled by the gag but he tried to scream when he felt the man start taking his own clothes off.

The stranger let him kick and squirm and arch as he took everything off. Brendon knew that's what he was doing because in a minute he was back on Brendon, completely naked this time. Brendon's stomach lurched at the feeling of unknown skin against his back.

Then another cloth was on his face and being tied tightly around his head. He protested but the man just patted his hip, like he was trying to soothe.

"Sssh. Don't worry. I just want to turn the lights on. You're beautiful under the moonlight, but there's so much more I want to see."

He heard the light turn on, but could see no change through the cloth.

"You always flirt with everyone and promise to take it all off, but you never do, do you? Tease."

Brendon processed that for a second and then it hit him. _A fan. A crazy fucking fan who had a thing for him. Fuck fuck fuck. There had to be a way he could turn this to his advantage, had to. But not with his mouth shut. Fuck._ He kept trying to spit the cloth out but it was too deep in and he kept making himself gag.

"Don't worry though. I know you can't really do anything, your label would flip, right? But I knew what you wanted the second you looked at me. I'm gonna give you what you want, Brendon. I promise."

" _Oh god,_ " Brendon thought, " _he's completely insane._ "

Then there were kisses, actual fucking kisses, on his back, and a hint of beard and metal. Brendon tried to ignore it long enough to push the fucking endless cloth out of his mouth.

It was hard to ignore when the tongue dipped between his ass cheeks though. He flinched and tried to move away, his legs a bit more free as the man slid down his body to reach better, but it just got him a sharp bite and a reprimand.

"Don't move!"

Brendon got the gag out just in time to say, "Sorry, sorry."

"Oh. You got it out." The man paused. "That's okay, I love your voice."

He would probably never be able to hear that again without flinching, a part of Brendon thought.

He was trying to come up with ways to get out of this, something clever to say, a way to relax the knots. Screaming wouldn't help because he was a fucking rock star who wanted privacy and lived in isolation. He felt a sob wrack his body. Stupid, stupid.

He was pulled out of his own head again by fingers sliding over his hole, tapping and slipping in, no pause. His heart clenched. _No, no, no._

"Oh, feel that? That is fucking amazing. All wet and open. I knew you were waiting for me."

"No, no." Brendon struggled uselessly. "Please, please don't hurt me..."

The man went stiff, his voice was angry now. "Why would I _hurt_ you, Brendon? What is _wrong_ with you?" He suddenly moved up again. "You know what? I think I liked you better when you weren't talking."

The cloth was being pushed into his mouth again and Brendon tried to say that he was sorry and wouldn't do it again but it was too late, the gag was in, and then it was secured by another knot around the head.

He felt tears finally starting to spill down his cheeks.

He lost some time there, trapped inside his own head, trying to get the snot out of his nose so he could breathe and not pass out even though he was crying.

He wished he had passed out when the man's strong, too strong for him, legs and arms spread him wide and a cock started pushing inside him.

Brendon shouted and pressed his nails into his own palms, hoping to distract himself from the feeling of another man in his ass, stretching and going deeper than his fingers ever could. He was still wet from earlier, so it didn't chafe, but the burn of his muscles being stretched wasn't going away. The man didn't pause to help him adapt, just held his legs tight and fucked with deep, quick thrusts.

"Brendon, Brendon," the man stretched over his body, bending his legs too far back but not caring. The stranger's breathing was rapid, hitching every time he pushed all the way, but Brendon tried to not see the pattern. A rough beard nuzzled into Brendon's hair, lips kissed the free spot under his ear, Brendon's favorite spot actually. He tasted vomit on his tongue.

"You're beautiful. I knew you were mine. You can't have an artist without a fan, right?" The man laughed softly into his ear, like they were sharing a joke and Brendon wanted to shout that he would never have Brendon, that when this was over, Brendon would still be sane, and no one could ever say that about this asshole.

But then the man tugged him up a bit, pushed a hand under him and took Brendon's dick in a slick fist.

He tried not to get hard, not to feel or respond, but every flick of the thumb over the head and every quick tug had Brendon's body betraying him, making him harder, making him move against the thrusts and into the fist.

"I knew you were waiting for me. I knew it. Look at how much you love it. Do you feel how hard you are? This is just for me, Brendon. Just for me."

The man's last word broke as he spilled into Brendon, and fuck, there was no condom. Another layer of panic slammed into Brendon just as his orgasm hit, shaking his whole body and making him scream into his gag until he couldn't breathe any more.

Quick hands untied him and freed his mouth and eyes. He took a deep breath and struggled until he could turn on his back and into the strong embrace of the man who just held him down with his whole body.

"Bob, Bob," he gasped and pushed his wet face against his boyfriend's neck, smelling that familiar mix of shampoo and skin, letting his body relax and realize the danger is over.

Bob's hands drew circles on his back and his lips covered every available inch of skin with kisses, but Brendon couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay, baby. I gotcha. It's okay." There was worry in Bob's voice, and Brendon knew he had to address it soon, but he needed this for a while longer, just Bob holding him, no explanations.

He climbed into Bob's lap shamelessly and curled up as much as possible, letting soft kisses and whispered words bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own or know these people and everything I wrote in this fic was pure lie. I make no profit and slash them just for fun.
> 
> Title by Megadeth. (Though it used to be "Pube Cakes" because bandom is interesting like that. :D )


End file.
